


I Broke Him, and Everything Else Too

by Sei_The_God



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Breaking, Death, I promise, M/M, Noiz's bad end, Sad, Scrap, ahaha, cuz ye, dunt go, hahahahaha, im sorry, mind blowing, minds, see wut i did there, u wanna read this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_The_God/pseuds/Sei_The_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts.<br/>It's so painful that I feel like I want to black out. But I can't. Nor can I die. Not when I'm in Noiz's mind. <br/>~~~~~<br/>AU where Aoba wakes up from his Scrap with Noiz but Noiz doesn't. Basically a tragedyfic. No happy end. Just the way a bad end fangirl likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Broke Him, and Everything Else Too

 

Just minutes before now, he was brutally tearing every bit of my body to shreds. Completely intentionally. His hands seeking random parts of my body and leaving nasty scars. His lips leaving stinging kisses on my face and chest. It felt like he was trying to make me feel better.

And then he forced my legs open and forced his dick into me.

 

It was probably more painful than any scar he'd given me so far. I screamed his name and tried to move, but my body was paralyzed in pain. Within a few minutes, I had become completely numb to the pain. My eyesight was died a dark red. My eyes were shut tight.

 

And then it was over, and Noiz cuddled his face into my chest.

And here I am.

 

I admit I wish it hadn't just happened like it did. I failed in Scrap, and I know that's why it happened. But he thought by putting us both through pain that he would feel the pleasure he felt when he himself was in pain. And that...isn't because of Scrap. That's what Noiz has wanted all along. Otherwise it wouldn't have happened.

He wanted me. He wanted pain.

 

I feel his hot breath against the blood on my stomach. He breathes out a sigh against my skin, and I shudder. He's happy now. He's at peace. And I guess...if it's for his sake, and his happiness...I can stay this way…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“….Mmn?” I stir, and immediately grab at my head. It's throbbing in pain.

 

“Ao...Aob...Aoba! Owba!” Ren is nudging my face and calling my name. I look up slowly, my eyes starting to widen. He's in front of me, trying to wake me up.

 

“R..en...” I whisper, afraid that if I speak too loud this illusion will fade.

 

“Owba, your distress levels are extremely high. Your heart rate is over 30 beats higher than the safe level for the human heartbeat. You're sweating far too much. You're dehydrated. You're starving.”

 

“Eh...I...how long...was I...out?” My headache starts to null itself, and I force my way onto my knees and look around.

Right. I'm outside. In Platinum Jail.

 

“Approximately three days.”

 

“Toue...”

 

“Toue now has complete control of what appears to be the majority of Japan. Including the rest of Midorijima.”

 

He's saying too much for me to process, so I mentally block him out and try to recall the last five minutes.

 

I was...someplace dark. My body was covered in...blood. And someone...Noiz was...next to me...and I was...next to…

 

Noiz.

 

His body is flung away from me, facing the alley walls. He doesn't look like he's woken up.

 

“Noiz...” I mutter.

 

“Noiz is not currently conscious. From what I've gathered, it appears he's in some kind of coma.” Like Mizuki. Just like I did to Mizuki. And he's either in the hospital, still asleep, or dead.

 

I crawl over to the teenager, and turn him face up. His nose is bleeding, but other than that he looks just as if he were asleep. I feel around his neck, and get a pulse from his heart. It's weak, but it's there. Any more time without some sort of life support and he'd die. Of course, both of us probably would've eventually. That's probably why Toue didn't get us scooped off the streets and whisked away somewhere else.

 

There was no chance of getting help without me getting captured, which wasn't about to happen. They would probably just throw him away anyway. He's of no use to Toue. Toue probably doesn't even need me now. He's already won.

 

And why did I wake up but not him? That doesn't seem to make sense. If I came back, then shouldn't he have come back?

 

Suddenly I find myself all of Noiz, trying to shake him awake, pumping his chest to boost his heartbeat, putting my mouth on his in more of an apologetic kiss than a revival method.

 

It's my fault he put us both through that nightmare. It's my fault he's not awake right now. It's my fault he's most likely going to die now.

 

After about five minutes of shaking him and screaming his name, I kiss him one more time, and let tears start streaming down my face. I stay there like that, our mouths locked in an embrace. It reminds me of when he kissed me in Glitter on that first night and he ended up ridding each other of erections.

 

Eventually I am forced to give up. His heartbeat has faded. He's not here anymore. I don't have a reason to keep trying.

 

I lay on my back in the middle of the road, and Ren climbs onto my stomach and stares down at me. “Owba. Get up. Authorities have been warned of your awakening.”

 

I don't care now. I've got nothing left to live or care for now. I broke Noiz and in doing so, doomed the fate of Japan and possibly other continents. My grandmother and Koujaku and Clear and Mink. All of them, mindlessly in mind control. And i've killed Noiz. For all I care they can come and take me. I want them to break me. I deserve punishment now. I fucked up so badly.

 

Find me.

Break me.

Destroy me.

 

It's not long before someone in white armor comes and drugs me. He's going to drag me away once I'm knocked out.

 

But just before the drugs kick in…

 

Noiz moves slightly.

 

And then I pass out. 

 

 


End file.
